AntiOdd Parents
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: This Nega-Timmy's life with his Anti-Fairy Odd parents
1. Chapter 1

Okay I decided to write this, because I love the Fairly Odd Parents and I miss the character Nega-Timmy off the show so I decided to let him have his own universe and thus our story begins. I own nothing I swear!

Now for his new theme song LOL!

"Nega- Timmy is an evil kid, that everyone understands, his evil parents and nice Vicky will never give him commands, {Nice Vicky:} {AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!} The doom and gloom he causes from his room are foiled instantly, his magic giant sharks with one wish their wands spark, cause in people's fantasies they are his odd parents, anti odd parents, {Anti Cosmo:} {Wands and bat wings} {Anti Wanda:} {and these black crowny things}, odd parents, anti odd parents, angry mob flees from Nega-Timmy's half job, {Nega-Timmy:} {Boom! from my evil room will cause everyone doom then I will be the ruler of this filthy world soon!} ,odd parents, anti odd parents, Well, if you are hid, then you're safe from that evil kid who has anti- odd parents. {Nega-Timmy:} {….for now.} {evil smirk} {anti-poof!}"

Now for our story Nega-Timmy was in his evil room {or in this case his lair} when he his parents came in…

Mom: Timmy your father and half to go to the evil cake and bacon be a evil for us and Vicky will be here shortly.

Nega-Timmy: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Dad: He's so rude.

Mom: They grow up so fast. Well, bye. {they leave}

Nega- Timmy: Whatever.

DING, DONG!

{Suddenly Anti- Cosmo poof from Nega-Timmy's giant shark tank}

Anti- Cosmo: Oh magnificent our victim is here.

Nega-Timmy: So it seems…. {snaps his fingers} {his anti- fairy poof him upstairs to the living room.} {he opens the door} {shows Vicky really scared.}

Vicky: Uh….H-H-hi T-T-Timmy.

Nega-Timmy: {frowns} Vicky what a surprise. {rolls his eyes} come in. {Vicky walks slowly in the living room. {Suddenly Nega- Timmy smiles} {Now he is known to NEVER smile so…. Let's now continue} Why, Vicky where are my manners you look tired why don't you sit on the couch.

Vicky: {shocked} Uh… Why thank you. {nervously sits down.} {Suddenly Nega-Timmy pulled a random lever}

Nega- Timmy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOTCHA!

Vicky: {GASP!} {Suddenly got strapped down by metal rings on the couch she was on her legs and her arms were both stuck to each other}

Nega-Timmy: You honestly thought I was going to be nice to you, HA! Who knew you were so gullible Heh, heh, heh! Now finish you off! {Suddenly a laser came out of nowhere and was about to slice Vicky in half} See good night forever! MWAHAHAHAHA! {Vicky tossed and turned, but it was no use} You can't escape your fate Vicky and nothing you can do or say will stop me from destroying you. {Suddenly his parents came back} AW! I almost had you! {he groaned and pushed a button and released Vicky} {Vicky ran the door as fast as she could. Once again Timmy's parents showing up saved her.} Oh well she'll be back and when she does I'll get her.

Mom: Sounds like you had fun Timmy.

Nega- Timmy: I sure did.

Dad: That's my boy trying destroy man kind.

Nega-Timmy: Heh. {does a small smile, then he quickly frowned} {He walked back downstairs to his lair} Let's see what next on my agenda. Hmm.. {Foop poofs up}

Foop: World Domination! "say I wish to rule the world!"

Nega-Timmy: I like the way you think okay I wish for…..

RING, RING!

Nega-Timmy: What was that?

Foop: Darn!

Nega-Timmy: Great I'm late for school Foop….

Foop: {sigh} {zaps to Nega-Timmy to school}

Nega-Timmy: {walks to class}

: {scared} T-T-T-Turner you get an "A" for being late again. {hands Timmy a piece of paper that has a red "A+" on it.}

Nega-Timmy: Whatever. {snatches the paper and Mr. Crocker flinched} {Timmy smirked} {He went to his seat and sat next his crush Tootie} {She ignored him}

Mr. Crocker: Today everyone gets "As" except AJ wait an "F"? This must be the work of…..

Nega-Timmy: Here it comes. {rolls his eyes}

Mr. Crocker: {Does a crazy dance} ANTI- FAIRY ODD PARENTS! {Suddenly he's calm} Now then just do what you want while I watch you. {Looks a Timmy and gulps}

Nega-Timmy: I'm bored. {snaps his fingers, his anti-fairies shows up on his graded paper.}

Anti-Cosmo: So want us to torture Mr. Crocker?

Nega-Timmy: Yes.

Anti-Cosmo: Okay. {poof} {Suddenly a giant wrecking ball comes out of nowhere and hits Mr. Crocker}

Mr. Crocker: GAH! My perfect back it's broken!

Nega-Timmy: {evil snickered} {Suddenly the bell rang and Nega-Timmy snapped his fingers and poofed back to his lair.} Now time to destroy the Earth with my new satellite laser.

Foop: NO! {Nega-Timmy turns around in shock} {ahem!} I mean don't destroy the world take it over.

Nega- Timmy: Oh right, I wish to….

Foop: YES, YES, YES! FINISH YOUR WISH!

Nega- Timmy: …take over the….

Voice: STOP!

Foop: OH, NOW WHAT? {Suddenly a tractor beams sucks Timmy and his Anti- Fairly up into space}

Voice: I will never let you take over the world Timmy Turner!

Nega- Timmy: So Light Laser we meet again.

Light Laser:… and kitty. {hold a toy cat that flips}

Toy cat: Meow, meow! {flips on Light Lasers hand}

Light Laser: She's so cute.

Nega-Timmy: Oh Blah, blah!

Anti- Wanda: Oh I love bunnies.

Foop: Oh Mother, it's a stupid cat! Better yet it's a stupid toy cat! It's his stupid obsession! Hmm…. Hey Light Laser look there having a kitty sale.

Light Laser: OOO! WHERE?

Foop: {poofs up an unbreakable cell for Light Laser and his army}

Light Laser: HEY!

Foop: NOW TIMMY MAKE YOUR WISH!

Nega-Timmy: With pleaser, I wish I could take over the world!

Foop: FINALLY! {poofs up mind controlling devices for everyone}

Light Laser: NOOOOOOOOOO! {Suddenly a mind controlling device lands on his head} I must obey Timmy Turner! {Everyone repeats that except his anti-fairies and of course Nega- Timmy}

Nega- Timmy: MWAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!

Uh Oh….. Will anyone be able to stop Nega-Timmy? Find out in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay time for chapter 2, I own nothing okay! where we left off Nega-Timmy had just wished to take over the world, but little did he know that in another universe {in fairy world} the big wand was going crazy. Suddenly an alarm went off.

{Ka-boom! Jorgen Van makes his entrance}

Jorgen: What is going on?

Binky: Uh, Sir, some kid wish to take over the world!

Jorgen: I blame Turner, I shall stop him! {Ka-boom!} {he poofs to Timmy's house}

Meanwhile at Timmy's house….

{Timmy was on his bed reading his comics bored, when Jorgen once again makes explosion entrance}

Jorgen: {his thunderous tone} Turner How dare you!

Timmy: What did I do?

Jorgen: You wished to take over the world!

Timmy: Yeah, in a musical, but not today. I've been reading comics all day.

Jorgen: Well,…if you didn't then who did?

Timmy: {shrugs} {continues reading,…but Jorgen swiped it.} Hey!

Jorgen: Turner, This is serious!

Wanda: Wait, you don't think that there's another Timmy Turner do you?

Jorgen: That's ridiculous unless Turner wished him up.

Timmy: It was an accident, after he turned back to me he was then in my mind…. Wait Cosmo left my mind unlocked that means…..

Jorgen: He's back! COSMO YOU IDIOT!

Cosmo: What? After I freed him I gave him his own world and I let him have anti fairies.

Timmy, Jorgen, Wanda: {at the same time} WHAT?

Poof: POOF, POOF?

Jorgen: Then, that means that he made that wish we must go to Anti- World….NOW! {BOOM!}

Timmy: So, where do you think Neg-Timmy is?

Wanda: How about there? {points to a castle}

Timmy: How do you know it's his?

{Show giant sign that says, "Nega- Timmy's Castle of doom, your not welcome in."}

Wanda: {shrugs} Lucky guess.

Meanwhile in the castle….

Nega-Timmy: {sits on black throne and evil smiles} I finally did it! Nothing is going to ruin my paradise. {Suddenly a huge screen rushed in and startled him.} {It showed Timmy, Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof trying to burst in the castle}

Jorgen: I shall use this bazooka to get in!

Timmy: Where did you get that bazooka?

Jorgen: Uh, found it.

{Ka-Boom!} {Failed}

Several Failed attempts later…..

Jorgen: We'll never get in there.

Nega-Timmy: Hmm…. I think I'll have some fun. {pushes a button and an intercom appears in front of Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda , Poof, and Jorgen} {They hear his voice} You know all you have to do is ask.

Jorgen, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo: {at the same time} please?

Poof: Poof, poof?

Nega- Timmy: Umm…. Sure. {unlocks the doors} {Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Jorgen, and Poof rush and accidentally step on a button.} {Suddenly a butterfly net rushes in and captures Poof, Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen and they were hanging above a tub of acid} {and just as suddenly a cage captures Timmy and he hangs from the same tub of acid} {a silhouette appears and it smiles from ear to ear and reveals to be Nega-Timmy} So Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen I see you fell into my trap. Well, now I guess now I'll watch you meet your fate.

Timmy: Don't you mean, "leave us to our fate?"

Nega-Timmy: No, I want to watch it I was getting pretty bored, until now, so I'll watch it. {snaps his fingers a lawn chair appears and he sits and watches them as the net and cage slowly roll down toward the acid}

DUNT, DUNT, DUNT! What will happen now? Tune in to chapter 3 to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I own nothing! Where were we? Ah, Yes Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen were dangling above a tub of acid and Nega-Timmy was watching them.

Timmy: I seriously think you're not being a great villain.

Nega-Timmy: What do you mean? I have you trapped above a tub of acid.

Timmy: Yeah, but all the great villains usually leave their victims. Have you not noticed that?

Nega-Timmy: Hmm… Your right which is weird. Fine, I'll leave, but my security system will be watching you. {walks away}

Jorgen: Great, we're still doomed, but at least Nega-Timmy left the room. Brilliant plan Turner. {rolls his eyes}

Timmy: {annoyed look} {Suddenly Anti-Wanda poofs up}

Anti-Wanda: Y'all do know there's a button that releases ya right?

Timmy: Where? {Shows a huge button that says, "Press here to release Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen"}

Anti-Wanda: Duh, I don't know, but I'm not allowed to touch it.

Timmy: ,but I heard it makes bunnies come out.

Anti-Wanda: Really? {pushes the button. Suddenly Timmy and the rest of the gang are released}

Timmy: Well, that was easy. Let's get him! CHARGE! {They run into an arena and suddenly the exits and locked behind them.}

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen: GASP!

Poof: POOF!

{Suddenly a giant screen appears and Nega-Timmy shows his face on the screen}

Nega-Timmy: Nice try, but I'm not letting you defeat me so easily. {snaps his fingers} MINIONS ATTACK!

Minions: We obey Timmy Turner!

Nega- Timmy: Try getting out of this one. MWAHAHAHAHA! {ahem!} Bye. {turns off his screen.}

Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Jorgen: Uh Oh!

Poof: Poof, poof.

DUNT, DUNT, DUNT! What will happen now? Tune in to chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Time for chapter 4 and I own nothing! Any way, where we left off, Jorgen, Timmy, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda were surrounded by Nega-Timmy's minions.

Minions: Destroy the intruders! {They came closer}

Cosmo: What do we do?

Timmy: Duh, I wish the mind controlling helmets were gone and Nega- Timmy couldn't wish for them to come back. {Wish granted} Wow. That was easy…. CHARGE!…..AGAIN! {They make it to Nega-Timmy's lair} FREEZE NEGA-TIMMY!

Nega-Timmy: {Sigh!} Why, can't you leave me alone? {sigh!} Oh well…. {snaps his fingers} {Suddenly Foop turned into a blue helmet, while Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo turned into a double light saver} I guess I'll destroy you the old fashion way. {evil smirk}

Timmy: Uh, Guys?

Wanda: Oh sorry. {Wanda and Cosmo turned into a double light saver, while Poof turned into Timmy's helmet}

Jorgen: I'll just watch and laugh your pains.

Timmy: {ignoring Jorgen} Now let's battle.

Nega-Timmy: Gladly.

{They fought each other for hours matching each other move, eventually they began to tire.}

Nega-Timmy: You'll never {pant!} win Timmy!

Timmy: Neither will {pant!} you Nega-Timmy!

{They both fell on their backs from all the exhaustion}

Jorgen: Pathetic. Okay, time to destroy Nega-Timmy. {He raised his wand and was about to zap him.}

Timmy: NO! {Stops Jorgen.}

Nega-Timmy: Huh?

Timmy: You can't kill him!

Jorgen: …and why not?

Timmy: ,because he's apart of me you kill him I'll die too.

Jorgen: ,but he broke the rules.

Timmy: No, he didn't, it isn't against to wish to take over the world. I made that same wish so, he didn't brake any rules.

Jorgen: ,but….I…darn it! I hate it when your right. Fine I'll put in the new rule stating no kid OR anti-kid can wish to take over the world. {The Giant "Da-Rules" book appears and Jorgen puts in the new rule in, then the book disappears.} Now that that's done go back to your normal lives. {Ka-Boom!}

So, back at Nega-Timmy's lair. Nega-Timmy had a small tear in his eye.

Nega-Timmy: {thoughts} No one has ever saved me like that before…and after I did to him almost killing him with my Anti-fairy light saver, having my mind controlled minions almost killing him, and having him almost killed in a tub of acid. Maybe….maybe I should be nicer to him…{wipes tear with arm} {still in thoughts}….or maybe he was just protecting himself, forget it I will kill Timmy Turner, because I should be the only one and I know how….{evil smile} {types on his computer} {now speaking} recalibrating coordinates for my satellite laser. {it's pointed to Timmy's house} {thoughts} Jorgen said I couldn't wish to take over the world….,but he didn't say I couldn't destroy the world. {evil smile} {presses a button}

Timmy: {sees the laser} {sigh} I wish the laser was in reverse. {Poof!}

Nega-Timmy: WHAT THE? {Zap!} {shows Nega-Timmy burnt to a crisp} {Coughs out smoke} Apparently I'll have to try harder. {Tries again same result it happens over and over} Okay, I've had a long day I'm going to bed. {He gets on his bed that's upside down on the ceiling} I'll get Timmy Turner later.

Well, that it I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
